1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermally insulating engine consisting of an assembly of a combustion chamber to burn fuel in the internal combustion engine and its air intake and exhaust passages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an engine using combustion energy of fuel as its power source, considerable amount of energy is absorbed to the engine. As a result, thermal expansion causes deformation in the parts related to the combustion chamber. Also, inconvenience such as abnormal explosion of fuel or improper lubrication will occur. To prevent such inconvenience, a cooling device using air or water as a medium is used. Through this cooling, however, thermal efficiency of the engine decreases.
Recently, thermally insulating engines capable of withstanding high temperature and maintaining thermal insulation have been developed by using, for example, ceramics in the parts related to the combustion chamber of the engine. Thus, it is attempted to increase thermal efficiency and decrease the weight by omitting the cooling device, which was conventionally essential for engines.
With this type of engine without a cooling device, the combustion chamber will require a thermally insulating structure, if higher thermal insulation is achieved. In addition, the combustion chamber must be positioned in the center. The drawback of such an engine is that the space for the combustion chamber and the air intake and exhaust passages will be reduced, and their structure will be complex.
To overcome such problems, the purpose of the invention is to provide combustors for the thermally insulating engine by aiming at improving the said points by integrating the parts contacting high-temperature gas in the thermally insulating engine into a single-unit structure.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a thermally insulating engine by combining a plurality of cylinders in the said thermally insulating engine.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a thermally insulating engine, which allows a plurality of cylinders to be combined in the said thermally insulating engine and a turbocharger to be effectively combined to the engine.